


Winn and Lena

by Grindol



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grindol/pseuds/Grindol
Summary: A romance story between Winn Schott and Lena Luthor.





	1. Chapter 1

Winn was sitting at a bar, enjoying his night of from Guardian duties. James was out of town and it had been a fairly slow day at the DEO. He had just sat at his desk and filled out some paperwork.  
A woman sat down next to him, she looked at him for a minute before she finally asked, “Do I know you? You look familiar.”  
Winn turned and looked at her, it was Lena Luthor.  
“Yeah, we met at the gala where those guys attacked, I’m Kara’s friend.” He answered.  
“Oh yeah, I remember you.” She said, recognition flashing over her face. “You hid under that platform when those guys attacked.”  
Winn suddenly felt embarrassed.  
“I’ll admit it wasn’t my bravest moment.” He replied sheepishly.  
“Relax man.” She said, grinning at him. “I’m just giving you a hard time, any sane person would have tried to hide from them. Besides, you helped me stop them in the end.”  
“Yeah, I guess I did.” Winn replied. “Thanks for the compliment.”  
Lena took a drink from a beer she had ordered before she turned back to him.  
“I’m sorry I never got your name.” she said.  
“Winn Schott Jr.” He replied. “I know who you are.”  
“Well it’s nice to properly meet you Winn.” She said.  
Lena took another sip from her beer.  
“So what do you for a living?” She asked. “Anything exciting?”  
“I work for a security firm.” He replied. “It has some exciting moments, but it’s mostly just tedious work.”  
“Huh, I would have thought you worked for one of the big tech companies out here.” She responded.  
“Why would you think that?” He asked.  
“You seemed to know a lot about the machine I had under the platform.” She answered. “I just took you for someone who knows a lot about technology.”  
“I do.” Winn responded. “I just don’t work for any tech companies, I like to do my own thing.”  
“I can respect that.” She said.  
Winn looked down at his watch and said, “Well it’s getting late, I should start to head home. It was nice talking to you.”  
“Same here.” She replied.  
Winn was about to leave, but then he turned back towards her.  
“Hey Lena, would you like to go out sometime?” He asked.  
Lena was surprised by his forwardness, he seemed rather nervous when they talked.  
“You mean like I on a date?” She asked, he nodded his head yes. “Yeah, sure that sound great.”  
“Okay.” He said, in a somewhat surprised sounding tone. “Does next friday, work for you?”  
“Yeah Friday works for me.” She answered. “When and where?”  
“Well I know this good italian place on Washington Avenue. Does 6:30 work for you.” He asked.  
“Sounds good to me.” She said. “Well it’s a date then.”  
“Yeah.” He said, still sounding surprised that she said yes. “It’s a date.”  
They said goodbye to each other and Winn walked out of the bar, with a stupid smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena was getting ready for her ready for her date with Winn when Kara called.  
“”Hey Lena, do you want to catch a movie or something?” Kara asked.  
“I can’t tonight, I have a date. Maybe some other time.” Lena replied.  
“A date?” Kara said, more interested now. “Who’s the lucky guy?”  
“Kara i’ll tell you all about him later, but right now I have to finish getting ready.” Lena answered.  
“Okay, call me later.” Kara said before hanging up.  
Lena finished getting ready and arrived at the restaurant.  
‘Winn was right.’ She thought. ‘This place is nice.’  
Lena approached the Maitre D’ and told him, “Hi, i’m supposed to meet a Winn Schott here.”  
The man looked at a computer before saying, “Oh yes, Mr. Schott arrived a little while ago.  
He then pointed to where Winn was sitting, Winn saw her and waved to her.  
She thanked the man and started walking towards Winn, who had gotten out of his seat.  
“It’s good to see you Lena.” He said, while pulling out her chair. “You look beautiful.”  
“Thank you.” She said, smiling at him. “You look very nice.”  
The waiter came over and took their orders.  
“So how’s working going?” Winn asked.  
“It’s very busy.” She replied. “This is my first free night in about two weeks.”  
“Well then, let's make this a night to remember.”He said.  
She smiled at that. For a man who had seemed so nervous when asking her out, he was showing a lot of enthusiasm now.  
“So tell me about yourself.” He said. “What do you like to do in your free time?”  
“I always like to read or watch a movie when I have the time.” Lena answered.  
“Any particular genre?” Winn asked.  
“I was always a fan of science fiction.” She replied. “Couldn’t get enough of it when I was a kid.”  
Winn smiled at her answer.  
“Yeah I love sci-fi too.” He said. “Star Wars, Planet of the Apes, Doctor Who, Blade Runner. All classics.”  
“Those are classics.” She said, grinning. “But I do love some of the more old school stories. Frankenstein, 1984, and anything by H.G. Wells.”  
“That stuff kinds of pales in comparison to what’s happening now.” Winn jokes.  
Lena smiled at that. “I suppose it does.”  
While they were talking their food had arrived.  
They kept flashing each other smiles while they were eating.  
Winn paid for the meal and they started to walk back to her place.  
“This was a nice night.” She said. “I had a really good time.”  
“Glad to hear it.” He said.  
“Hey I never asked you any questions.” She said. “What’s your family like?”   
Winn suddenly lost his smile.  
“Is something wrong?” She asked, worried she may have ruined the date.   
“No, its fine.” He replied. “My family just isn’t a particular fond part of my life.”  
“I know what that's like.” She said solemnly.  
Both walked for a while before Winn said, “I’m sorry, I feel like I ruined the fun. Lets just change the subject.”  
“Okay.” Lena replied, choosing her next question carefully. “How did you meet Kara?”  
“We were both working for CatCo.” He replied. “She was Cat Grant’s assistant.”  
“I thought she was a reporter.” Lena said.  
“She is, but before that she was Cat’s assistant.” Winn said. “I think she’s one of the few people Cat actually cares about.” He jokes.  
“Why do you say that?” She asked.  
“Actually calls her by her real name. Though she did call her Kiera for a year.” Winn jokes.  
“Really?” Lena asked, smiling. “What did she call you?”  
“The IT guy and, you there were her favorites.” He said, smiling. “She called me Moss one time.”  
Before they knew it, they were at her apartment.  
“I had a fun night Winn, call me if you want another date.” She said, giving him her number.  
“I’ll take you up on the offer.” He said happily. He then kissed her goodnight and started walking back home.  
Lena walked into her apartment and went to bed with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Lena and Kara were having lunch together when Kara started asking about the date.

"So when am I going to meet this mystery man of yours?" Kara asked.

Lena looked down at her drink, avoiding eye contact before she said, "Actually you've already met him."

"Really?" Kara said, surprised, "I think I would remember meeting him. What's his name?"

Lena took a breath before saying in a quiet voice, "Winn."

Kara didn't say anything for a minute, she just had an expression of shock on her face.

Then, she broke the silence by saying, "What?!"

"It was just one date." Lena replied.

"Will there be more of them?" Kara asked.

Lena decided to ignore the question and instead asked one of her own, "Why do you have a problem with me dating Winn?"

"It's nothing personal." Kara said. "I just don't like the idea of two of my best friends dating."

"The relationship isn't serious yet." Lena responded. "There is no reason things would be awkward between us if this doesn't work out."

Kara seemed to think about this for a minute before saying, "Alright, you two have my blessing to date each other."

Lena grinned before saying, "I wasn't asking for your approval."

Kara smiled at that and said, "Oh, well if that's going to be your attitude i'll just take it back."

Both girls laughed at that.

Later that day Kara found Winn talking to James at a bar.

She approached them and said to Winn, "Lena told me you guys went on a date."

"Really?" James asked. "Good for you man."

"It was just one date guys." Winn replied, embarrassed.

"She seemed to think there would be more than just one though." Kara said, grinning.

"I'm going to get another drink." Winn said, trying to avoid any further questions or comments about his date with Lena.

While Winn was getting his drink James turned to Kara and said, "So Lena thought the date went well?"

"Yeah, she seems to really like him." Kara replied.

"You think this will last?" James asked. "I mean, he hasn't had the best luck with dating over the past few years."

"This is different." Kara said, while looking at Winn. "This time he found someone who cares about him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Winn was getting ready for another date with Lena who was going to meet him at his place so they could go watch a movie.

He and Lena had been on a few dates and things were going really well between the two of them.

His phone rang and he put it on speaker so he could talk and finish getting ready.

"Hello, is this Winn Schott?" A woman's voice asked.

Winn suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

He would recognize that voice anywhere.

Grabbing the phone and taking it off speaker he took a deep breath before saying, "Hi mom."

"How did you know it was me?" She asked, trying to sound kind but failing to make the ordeal any less terrible.

The last time Winn had seen his mother was when his dad was on trial, Winn was fourteen.

She had become distant when her husband was arrested and one day, during the trial, she just up and left, leaving Winn alone.

"Why are you calling?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"I just wanted to talk to my son." She said.

"And it took you this long to even bother contacting me!" He said angrily. "Were you busy or just couldn't be bothered to call the son that you left on his own?!"

"Your father was arrested, I was suddenly having to care for you on my own and having to deal with the trial." She said, voice filled with regret and sadness. "I just couldn't take it, so I left town in the night."

"Why did you leave me?" He asked, getting no response. "Answer me!"

"It's because you reminded to much of your father!" She finally answered. "You two were so alike. Every time I looked at you I couldn't stop thinking about your father and how he killed those people."

"So you just decided to leave me with nobody?!" Winn yelled at the phone.

"Winn I am so sorry for what I did to you." She said, sounding close to tears. "Leaving you is my biggest regret in my life."

"I had to go live in foster homes when you left me!" Winn said angrily. "Do you know how hard it is to feel wanted, or like you belong when people look at you like you might explode in a burst of anger like dad, or just run away like you?!"

"Son." She said, now clearly crying.

"No! You lost the right to call me that a long time ago!" He said, yelling and in tears. "I don't want to talk to you! I don't know how you got my phone number but never call me again!"

He then threw his phone at the wall, breaking it.

Win just started hitting anything near him in anger, ignoring the pain in his hands.

Then there was a knock at the door, followed by Lena yelling through the door, "Winn are you okay?"

Winn went to the door and tried to calm himself down.

When he opened the door he saw Lena with a worried expression on her face.

"I heard you shouting." She said, then she saw his hands which were red. "Winn, my god what did you do?!"

He sat down on his couch so she could see the bruises that were starting to appear on his knuckles.

"What happened?" Lena asked, voice filled with concern.

"My mom called." He replied, avoiding looking her in the eye.

"Your mom?" Lena asked. "Why do you look so upset?"

"My mom hasn't spoken to me since I was fourteen and my dad went to prison." He said, looking at the floor.

Winn didn't want to look at her and see the shocked expression on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lena asked.

"Having a murderer for a father and a runaway for a mother never helped me find a family." Winn replied with tears in his eyes. "I never want to be looked at like I might go crazy so I don't tell people about my family."

Lena didn't know what to say so instead she just tried to comfort him by hugging him.

He then started to sob and hugged her back, never wanting to let her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and please review.


End file.
